You Promised
by NY Rae
Summary: First off I do not own anything in you recognize. This story is based off a a Brantley Gilbert song You promised. This is just what happens when I listen to new music, this has no base in the actual show and I know the time that Stark leaves is not accurate, as far as i know it is never actually mentioned. Have fun reading. Kind of a Nathan/Allison thing but kinda Jack/Allison


First off I do not own anything in you recognize. This story is based off a a Brantley Gilbert song You promised. This is just what happens when I listen to new music, this has no base in the actual show and I know the time that Stark leaves is not accurate, as far as i know it is never actually mentioned. Have fun reading.

From Starks point of View.

2003

As I pulled out of the driveway I saw her holding Kevin in her arms as tear tracks mixed with the heavy rain of the Pacific Northwest.

October was always rainy in Eureka. I knew that taking the job in DC meant that we were over. I hid myself in the car.

Over the rain I can hear her crying out 'Nathan, you promised. You said this was forever"

I felt the tears rolling down my own face as I drove away, Allison fading away.

For the first month I started crying when I was sleeping. Waking when I felt the bed was empty, just like my heart was.

2006

I packed up my apartment in DC as fast as I could when I was offered the position of Director of GD. I made sure to grab a box of just things for Allison.

Exactly 24 hours after I got the news that I would be taking over GD I saw Allison for the first time in three years. It hurt to see her so close to the new Sheriff. I could see in her eyes that she was falling for him fast. To be honest that was the reason I started hating Carter. He is a good guy but I couldn't stand the thought of him with my Alli.

It took me about four months to get reacquainted with Eureka and Allison. After a bad day in that fourth month I decided that it was time to give her that box of pictures and I thought she might want that I took when I left for DC.

In the box were pictures and a letter I wrote her on our wedding day.

_Alli, I hope you know how much I love you. I want to love you for the rest of our lives and beyond that. I want to be a father to Kevin and hopefully one day a child or two of our own. I love you more than life and Thank you for marring me. No matter what happens I want to grow old with you._

_I love you forever and always_

_Nathan._

When she read the part about growing old she dropped the letter back into the box, and broke my heart.

"I can't Nathan. This doesn't work anymore. You left me when I needed you, when you promised you would always be there for Kevin and I." she said sadly " I'm sorry."

"Alli, wait. I did what I thought was best."

"No Nathan. You did what was best for your career. Not what was best for our family. I'm sorry but we are done."

"Don't say that. Take it back. Please. You told me forever. I can see you still wear the ring. How can you say we are done when you still wear my ring?" I asked trying to stop her from ending us permanently. " I know we were different people back then, and I know we have said some hateful things to each other. I'm still broken, and I know that. Don't you have those memories still, the good times?"

After that Allison took off the ring I gave her six years ago. She gently put it in the box on top of the letter. Then she walked out of my office and down to the rotunda to meet up with the Sheriff. I saw him smile as he grabbed her left hand and I knew the moment he realized that she no longer wore her ring.

It was that moment that I decided I could not stay at GD

( Allison's POV. One week after Nathan tried to give her pictures of them together)

As I entered Nathan's office I noticed his desk was empty except for a manila envelope with my name on it.

Inside was something I never thought I would get without starting the action myself, all I had to do was sign on the dotted line and I would officially be divorced from Nathan.

A note fell out as the end of the divorce papers came out of the envelope.

"_Allison. I wanted to give you what you want. This is the only way I could do that. I talked to DC and effective immediately you will become the Director of GD. I will be back tomorrow to transfer the title officially then I will be gone right after the transfer. I will let you take the papers to your lawyers. _

_I really hope you are happy with Carter. I'm sorry for everything. Please know that I will always love you and Kevin. I am always here if you need me._

_Love Nathan."_


End file.
